Vocal Android: Project CV01
by Mocha-mono
Summary: Hatsune Miku is a lot of things: a pop star, a big sis, a heroine, and a super-cool android. But juggling it all is hard work, and it sends her and her friends on tons of misadventures! Read Author's Note for some more info.


**((HEY LOOK IT'S ME.**

**Hi everybody! I'm back! I ended up discontinuing the original Vocal Android fic on here, since it got a mostly negative feedback when I posted it. But, if you DID like it, you can visit my deviantART and read it there, since I plan to continue posting chapters of it on there. **

**However, I did kinda want to make a series out of it once the main story was finished but since I'm impatient I decided to start writing the series and post it on while I continue the original back on dA. Compared to the original, though, this is a little less confusing and more funny, with more music, too! I plan to have at least 1 song per episode, and 1 episode is 4 parts (or chapters). **

**So! Shall we begin? Read on!**

**Vocaloid is not mine and never will be. Ever.))**

Sunday, 11:58 a.m.

The sound of keyboard keys being pressed echoed in a tiny, dark room inside of the local concert hall. Brown eyes scanned the monitor, viewing a status report of an android's inner workings.

"See any peculiarities?" a strong female voice asked.

"Nope," answered a cheery male one. "She's perfectly fine! Everything is in-tune, and her systems are clear."

"Excellent." A dialog box popped up on the screen. "Uploading song data."

"Commence."

After the downloading finished, the female voice asked, "OK, rise the curtains."

"Aye aye."

In the main auditorium, the black curtains rose and began to part slowly down the sides of the stage. The crowd before it whispered in excitement.

"Next, cue the smoke."

With the press of a button, gray fog began to billow silently across the stage, obscuring the view of the back.

"Everything ready?"

"Affirmative, Professor Sakine."

"Alright, let's do this! Cue the lights! Cue the music! Cue the idol!"

In the main hall, a few stagelights clicked on and shone down onto the empty stage. Cyan lights glowed around the room, and the stage itself was sparkling with decorative green lights. A burst of music flowed through the room as the smoke began to clear, and a single figure began to rise.

The figure had bright cyan hair pulled into flowing pigtails, held in place by two black and hot pink pigtail holders. The figure had an futuristic version of a schoolgirl's outfit, complete with cyan boy's tie and a neat short skirt. The figure had big teal eyes and black detached sleeves, with working computers embedded into the panels in the sides.

Hatsune Miku entered the stage, ready to begin her concert.

_Leaping over the bounds of science, I have come!_

_I don't have a leek with me, but I would like one_

Miku gave a bright smile at the introduction.

_Hey, let me into your computer now_

_What's wrong?_

_I'm always staring from my package_

_At you!_

Lasers flashed across the stage.

_Miku Miku ni shite ageru!_

_The song's not quite finished, but I'll endure_

_Miku Miku ni shite ageru!_

_So get ready, OK?_

Miku enjoyed listening to the crowd cheer as she sang the chorus. It was such a happy tune, after all, and it _was _her signature song.

_Miku Miku ni shite yan yo!_

_Until the end, I'll endure_

_Miku Miku ni shite yan yo!_

_So please give me a chance_

_Miku Miku ni shite ageru!_

_More than anyone else in the world_

_Miku Miku ni shite ageru_

_So please, make me sing more!_

Miku danced animatedly to the music as the short song came to a close. The crowd went wild, calling praise to the girl on the stage.

Miku bowed, a huge grin on her face. "_Arigatou!"_

**VOCALOID -VOCAL ANDROID-**

"Another successful concert!" Professor Meiko Sakine cried as she, Kaito, and Miku drove back to Crypton Facilities. "Honestly, Miku, you did a great job today. And no mishaps this time! I still remember when the stage lights went down right in the middle of one of your intros..."

"_Zzz..."_

Meiko briefly looked into the rearview mirror to find that Miku was already deep asleep. _What a kid._

"Good job to you, too, Shion," she said lowly. "You were good today, too."

"Thanks, Mei-chan!" Kaito thanked. "I was glad the show went so well, it means the company will have more money to fund our next android project."

The car stopped in front of the huge chrome building with the cyan Crypton logo. After having to shake Miku awake, the three went inside.

"Ah, I love to sing but it's tiring," Miku grumbled.

"Miku-chan!"

_Glomp. _"R-Rin! Len!"

The Kagamine Twins looked up at Miku meaningfully. "Sooo, how was the concert?!"

"It went perfect!" Miku replied, ruffling their hair. "It was really fun!"

"It's a shame that we couldn't be there," said Len, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Buuuut, it did give us time to work on our road roller!" Rin said brightly. "I gave it upgrades from the lab so it can turn into a super robot like in that one anime! I'll call it the MECHA-ROLLER!"

"Rin..."

"Alright, kids, get upstairs," Meiko said sternly. "Upgrades are to be installed."

"But we don't wanna!"

"Good androids have up-to-date systems," Meiko deadpanned. "Up. Now."

The three Vocaloids huffed but did what they were told, bounding up the stairs to the 4th floor.

The 4th floor was where all the labs that specialized in keeping the Vocaloids in top condition, voice-wise and body-wise, were located. Meiko and Kaito took special precautions to make sure the androids were always fixed and bug-free (half because of the Vocaloids' safety, and half because it was embarrassing to have one of them short out during a concert).

Miku, Rin and Len rushed to their stations, hooking up to their respective cables.

"So, what did you sing today, Miku?" Rin asked.

"Well, I sang that new Raspberry*Monster one," she replied thoughtfully. "The crowd seemed to really enjoy it, so maybe I can sing it next time!"

"OK, kids," Meiko announced as she walked into the lab, "Stay quiet, now. Don't want to interrupt or mess up any downloads."

"_Hai!"_

Meiko then shut the lights down and the room dimmed. The tube-like stations began to glow, and so did the trims on the Vocaloids' clothes. "Ready?"

"Ready," the trio answered.

Meiko nodded and turned to the computer, typing in a code. A downloading screen popped up, and Meiko pressed a button. Then, with a small flicker, the Vocaloids silenced, all shut down.

Meiko smiled gently and started the updating before leaving the room, leaving the androids in the quiet darkness.

_Creeeeeeek. _

Or maybe not.

The air duct on the ceiling made a small whine as it opened. A shadowy blue eye peeked out, scanning the area before dropping down into the lab.

The shadow moved over to Miku and briefly looked her over. After making sure she was indeed shut down, it took hold of Miku's tie and slid it down a little. And, sure enough, right under her neck, Miku's voice panel was there. The shadow opened it up eagerly and chuckled.

"Say goodbye to your voice!"

**((Dun dun duuuun. **

**By the way, I'm going to let you guys guess who the bad guys of this series will be. Ohohohoho. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it isn't perfect quality, I've barely written anything in a while and I'm sick today.**

**Bye!))**


End file.
